When Something So Wrong Feels So Right
by purplelarkspur
Summary: Serena is certain that Darien is the one, so before he marries someone else, she tricks him into marrying her instead. But Darien, who refuses to let anyone control his life, will do anything to prove her wrong. Will Serena win his heart? Or end up shattering her own? Darien should hate her, but why is he suddenly in panic, now that she seems ready to give up?
1. Serena's Last Stand

**Chapter One - Serena's last stand**

**AN: I do not own Sailor Moon. I should be finishing BTY but this idea keeps running on my mind; I can't focus. So I decided to let it out.**

There are many known ways to ease a nasty hangover.

But Darien Chiba was positive that even the strongest, blackest coffee won't soothe him right now. Grabbing a fistful of hair, his mind wandered to the events after he finished his first bottle of scotch.

_Beautiful blonde walking towards him...like Mina_

_Hot and sexy woman flirting with him...like Mina_

_Odangos...Odangos? _

_More Drinks..._

_The most amazing kiss...and Odangos. One hell of a lap dance...damn Odangos!_

His naked body jerked up from the bed he was well aware wasn't his, even with his eyes shut tight. His sheets never smelled like cotton candy.

_And I don't own anything pink! _He said to himself, finally willing his eyes to open.

Stands of golden hair were yanked from being stuck on his sweaty chest as the woman beside him sat up, taking most of the blanket to wrap around her body.

"Darien..."

"Serena."

He studied his little bunny's features. Blue eyes wide with shock, soft pink lips swollen from his ravishing last night and long blonde hair, now a big mess with only one of the odangos left tied up.

"Did we?" They asked simultaneously.

There was a long silence.

"Look, it doesn't matter. We'll just pretend this never happened." He stood up in his naked glory, not minding the blushing girl as he pulled his boxers.

"You're leaving? Just...just like that?" She turned her head to the bedroom wall the same shade as her cheeks.

"Odango-Atama, you don't strike me as someone who's never done this before." His brows slightly furrowing. "Not with the way you...dry humped me last night. I'm sure you know how a one-night stand works."

She flinched, color rising up to her ears. "I...I was...I mean, we were...drunk."

"That's why we should keep this between us."

"But...what happened last night was..." She wanted to say that it was magical. "We were kissing and it felt...it's-"

"Nothing. It's nothing but alcohol induced stupidity, Serena. I was too hammered; I can't even remember if I really fucked...had sex with you. But you know damn well I will never lay a finger on you when I'm sober."

"Right," she answered dejectedly, fighting back her tears. She will always be a little sister to him, not a grown woman at seventeen. So unlike his twenty-four year old fiancee, Mina Aino.

Despite his harsh words, Darien is still the only man for Serena.

She harbored feelings for him since she was in middle school. Damien Chiba- Darien's father- and her Grandpa Kenichi were longtime business partners, and they often asked the handsome lad to take Serena to school. Both were hoping she and Darien can get along and maybe eventually marry someday, but Darien- being six years her senior- sees him only as a sister.

His little bunny.

When he met the model, Mina Aino, the plan was forgotten, much to Serena's disappointment.

"This was a mistake. No one- _especially_ Grandpa Tsukino- should know about this."

The old man will surely be outraged when he finds out what happened between Darien and the Tsukino heiress, especially now that everyone knows about Darien's upcoming marriage. The tycoon values their family's honor next to his grandaughter, Serena.

But she forgot all about honor last night. She had other things in mind when she decided to follow him at the local bar, after witnessing his argument with Mina.

_I thought if I can get him to notice me last night as a woman..._

For almost a year she lurked on the sidelines, silently hoping for everything to go wrong between the the two. And at last, she got the opportunity she was waiting for. She wanted to show him that she was far from the klutzy teenager now, but she never expected to end up sleeping with him.

_This might be my only chance. I can't let him marry someone else without telling how I feel._

"Darien!" She called out to his retreating form.

He set his furrowed glance on her again, hands still latched on the door knob, ready to bolt out any second. "What?"

She was silent for a while, her words stuck in her throat. How can she tell him when he's being this cold?

"You're on birth control, right?" He asked, more annoyed than concerned.

His question made her frown. She'd been taking birth control pills since she was fifteen to manage her bad periods; not because she randomly had sex. In fact she was, up until last night, a virgin. For some reason, she chose not to divulge that fact. She remained still.

"Listen, Darien. I...like you. I think-"

"Serena, I'm getting married." His eyes momentarily softened. "Let's just hope you don't get pregnant, okay."

She sat dumbstruck as the man of her dreams left without a second glance.

**Two months later, a week before the Chiba-Aino nuptials.**

"What do you mean?! Why can't I marry Mina?" Darien slammed his fist at his father's desk. He was in his own office reading today's paper when he saw the headline about his "broken" engagement. Apparently, his marriage was cancelled and he was the last one to know about it.

"You're marrying Serena." Damien stated.

"I thought you already gave up on that idea. She's just a girl. I don't-"

"Serena is pregnant, son."


	2. The Wise Man's Plan

CHAPTER TWO- THE WISE MAN's PLAN

"So how's business? I heard Chiba Corp just ventured the international market." Kenichi Tsukino asked, taking careful aim with the club.

"The company is doing well," said Damien staring ahead of the golf course. "I can't say the same for my only successor."

"Young Darien? Isn't he getting married to the TV actress?"

"Model. That conniving little vixen is a model." Damien scoffed.

"I'm sensing disapproval, Damien."

"I did a background check on Mina Aino, something my son regretfully overlooked." Damien began noticing the older man relax from his stance; he clearly piqued his mentor's interest. "I found out that woman was married twice to well-known business men in New York. Too old men, I can say. Hard to believe- with her age and undeniable beauty- that she ever truly loved them."

"You think she's marrying our poor Darien for money?"

"Lately, he had been _spending _a lot..." He carefully implied. "I'm afraid my son will be the youngest on her _expeditions._"

"Did you tell him?"

"You know Darien; he will think I'm fabricating excuses to manipulate him." Damien said. His relationship with his son was the typical father and son relationship- an over expectant father and a defiant son. Darien became more stubborn after he graduated, insisting on living his life _his _way.

He can't entirely blame his son though; after all he had been over-adventurous in the past, which led to the depression of his wife. And eventually, her death. But what kind of a father will he be, if he let his son be married to that gold-digger? "Pity he never got to know Serena better. That little angel, sweetest girl I've ever known. I was confident my son will eventually love her. If only he hadn't met that Mina." And of course, if only his son wasn't hell bent on doing everything against his father's will.

"Speaking of my granddaughter, I think I know a way to help you."

Damien was all ears. Kenichi Tusking never stirred him wrong business wise. This was also the reason he chose to confide his dilemma to the old man. He was certain whatever his wise guru has up his sleeve will be worth ignoring golf.

**AN: For those who read Chapter One when it was first posted, I suggest you read it again. I did some changes. I wasn't really sure where this was going at first. But now I think I have inkling. :)**


	3. The Costly Mistake in The Plan

Three

This was a very bad idea.

Serena was clueless as to what she was referring to in particular at the moment. Whether it was:

First, wearing this ridiculous wedding gown that, for some reason, won't come off.

Or the second, hiding within the confines of the hotel bathroom for about an hour now.

Or the third and probably the worst of all, agreeing to the plan of marrying Darien, who is currently waiting on the other side of the room.

Despite the hot, humid summer, her body shuddered remembering that night she temporarily lost all her inhibitions and slept with her now husband.

And with slept she meant literally just that, **sleep.** That state when your eyes are closed, your body relaxed and your consciousness suspended.

She's a nursing student at Tokyo Medical University, but it takes no expert to know that her virginity was still intact. Having no recollections of that night after they left the bar, she assumed that the effects of alcohol knocked them to sleep before they actually had sex.

But up to this point, Darien- and everyone else concerned- knew otherwise. The words he whispered in her ear while inside the elevator was still ringing in her head.

_"This time, we'll both be aware of what's about to happen."_

Just when she thought she'd never be as nervous as that day her grandfather summoned her to his home office...

_She avoided her Gramps as much as possible, making an effort to wake up early and head to school before the old man comes down for breakfast; and intentionally missing their traditional chat over dinner. _

_Being the only family she had left after her parents died, she deeply regrets doing all that but she couldn't find the courage to face him after he found her, wrapped in only her sheets in her bedroom, minutes following Darien's departure and obvious rejection. _

_Disappointment was etched all over her grandfather's face. _

_Her grandfather raised her to the idea that a woman should save herself until marriage, so it didn't came a shock when he adamantly told her about an arranged marriage with Darien._

_"But Gramps, Darien doesn't even like me. He was pretty clear with that. I don't think anyone can convince him to marry me instead just because you assumed...we did it." She blushed furiously; she had been telling her Gramps what really happened, but it's hard to convince anyone what with her state of undress that morning. _

_"Damien and I will take care of that, dear. I'm sure Darien will eventually develop feelings for you. Just like how I did for your Grandma."_

_"But Gramps, he treats me just as a little sister. He can never love me the way he loves his fiancee."_

_"Yes, about that, I want you to take a look at this first."_

_Whatever she was about to say in disagreement to her grandfather's proposition was left unsaid the moment she opened the folder labeled MINA AINO._

_"Oh, God." _

_How can she not go along with the plan, when it meant saving the man she loved the most?_

How Damien and her Grandpa managed to convince Darien? She had no idea. The next thing she knew, they were rushing her to a bridal shop to fit gowns and said that the wedding will take place after two weeks.

"And among all those gowns, I picked this one whose zipper chose to stubbornly get stuck now!" She groaned as she attempted reach for it once more.

She sighed in defeat and glared at the door knob.

_Maybe I can just ask the baka to undo it for me. _

The thought just made the coil in her stomach tighten even more. She pressed her ear against the wooden door and heard muffled sounds from the television.

_Maybe he's asleep now. But then, that means I have to suffer all night with this stupid thing on. _

"Ugh!" She tugged at her hair, styled in curls today, "Ouch! Oh great! Who knew honeymoon is this dreadful."

Finally huffing in obvious defeat, she closed her eyes and sucked in a quivering breath before she reached for the knob very slowly in a futile attempt to prolong the inevitable.

As soon as she shut the door behind her, Darien reached for the remote control and turned the television off, the matress softly rustling as he rose to his feet and took deliberate strides towards her. He was already shirtless and barefoot, pants still on with the belt undone. She instantly regretted looking up to his bare chest; the sight of his toned muscles made her brain go haywire. Her cheeks- actually no, it was her whole body- felt feverish as she pictured that day she first saw his naked body.

She scanned the area, looking everywhere but him, straining her eyes because Darien didn't bother to turn on even the bedside lamps, so only the faint moonlight peeping through the drawn curtains illuminated the vast room. She pinned her gaze to the bottle of champagne sitting on the desk near the window, but it wasn't enough to distract her from the feeling of being stared at.

A scant foot away from Serena, Darien paused to admire how beautiful she was with her hair arranged in a cascade of curls along her bare shoulders. Not that he disliked the odangos; it always gave him a reason to tease her and occasionally touch the silky golden stands whenever he drove her to school before.

He rarely saw her wore anything else aside from her nursing uniform, some baggy shirts and yoga pants at home. To see his sweet bunny in an elegant free-flowing, off shoulder gown that brings out all her curves almost made him yell at the officiator to hurry up. All he could ever think about the whole time were ways he could strip that dress off of her.

It took every bit of determination Serena could come up to speak in an almost inaudible voice. "Darien, I need help." She swiftly turned her back on him to hide her discomfort, while she reached out for the evil zipper, hoping she can save herself from the humiliation. If possible, blood rushed all over her face once again when Darien caught her cold, shaking hand and pressed his lips gently against it.

His voice was hoarse, rattling deep from his throat as he said, "Allow me." He bit back a groan as he placed his palms against the smooth skin of her upper arms, inching closer to trail kisses along the exposed part of her shoulders all the way to her nape.

Serena jumped at the contact, goose bumps rising from the spot he kissed travelling all over her body. Her heart pounded so hard that she barely heard the sound of the zipper being unzipped and only realized the dress finally came off when she saw the the heap of clothing gathered around her feet. The chill of the air conditioning caused her nipples to pebble as she was left bared with only her white laced panties, which he impatiently ripped using both hands. She was left breathless as he spun her around to face him, grabbing her by the waist to close the distance between them, her breasts against his hard chest.

"You are the most beautiful woman I will ever know."

And he meant what he said.

As he stared at her wild blue eyes, he couldn't help but wonder why he ever thought of marrying someone else. He convinced himself that she was too young for his liking.

Too innocent.

And that to consider having a relationship with her would be like admitting his defeat against his controlling father; and he didn't want to give Damien the satisfaction.

Mina was a seductive woman. A fantastic lay. But she only caught his attention because the twenty-four year old bombshell closely resembles his little bunny.

"Darien, I need to tell you-"

"I can't wait any longer, princess." He smiled at his new name for her as he tilted her chin to claim her lips.

His kisses turned hot and demanding as he led her to the queen-size bed, frantically removing the rest of his clothes along the way. The bed dipped as he gently laid on top of her, locking his deep blue eyes to her cerulean ones.

"I love you."

Serena couldn't care less that he just said it out of the heat of the moment, she just replied wholeheartedly, "I love you too, Darien. It can only be you."

Her mind went blank when Darien began to kiss every inch of her body as if determined to mark every part of her. He was murmuring incomprehensible words against her skin, his hands touching her in parts she never thought could make her burn with desire. She was so wet and ready when he stopped, boring his eyes into her for long agonizing seconds that felt like a lifetime.

Panic surged through her as he adjusted himself and poised his erection at her entrance. She tried to open her mouth but Darien beat her to it by ravishing her lips once more and began to push the tip of his manhood inside. Her eyes were wide and her breathing ragged as she felt his short thrusts become more painful with every movement.

She closed her eyes to wait, aware of his uneven breathing against her mouth as he pulled back one last time before slamming inside her with one full thrust. She cried out in pain at the tearing of flesh that marked the loss of her virginity.

"GODDAMNIT!"

Darien stiffened. It took all his will not to mindlessly fuck her as his shock was replaced with undeniable rage when he realized three things.

First, they didn't have sex that night.

Second, Serena is not pregnant.

And third, his little bunny tricked him into marriage.

AN: If your not mature enough to read this, I suggest you stop from here. Because there might be more chapters with scenes like this in the future. But I'll try to make it as decent as I could.

I will check back for errors right after I finished my update for BTY. But if you spot any mistake, or sentences that doesn't make sense, be kind to tell me. It will save me time. Lol.


	4. The Thorned Promise

The Thorned Promise

**Standard Disclaimer applies. The scene may be familiar. It's from a Sailor Moon movie.**

* * *

><p>Footsteps echoed along the quiet corridors of Tokyo General Hospital. With a heavy heart, Kenichi Tsukino once again took the path he did eleven years ago, before the fatal accident finally claimed his son and daughter-in-law's lives. Only this time, he was not racing for the last chance to see them alive. His steps were peaceful, tailored shoes gently caressing the marble tiles, as his blue eyes scanned around.<p>

Time had somehow tucked away the pain of witnessing a loved one as they exhale their last breath, but it never faded the memories of it. He may not have that same intense agony now, but he can still see everything clearly in his mind. The skin of his hands may be wrinkled with age, but it can still remember the tight grip of his son as he struggled for his last words. His dying request. _Take care of our angel, papa._

_Kenichi swore, he pledged and he promised as he lamented, clutching the already still and cold hands of his only son, that he will do more than just take care of young Serena. He will make sure that she will be pampered and loved until his own dying day._

_Reluctantly leaving Kenji's lifeless body, he decided to fulfill his oath as soon as that moment. He headed out of the emergency room and willed his trembling form to where his now orphan granddaughter was tended, having miraculously survived the incident. Once again, he ran as fast as his failing legs could carry him. Now with the sole purpose of finding the only family he had left and making sure that she will never again experience this kind of loneliness. He will start by reassuring her that everything is going to be all right, as long as they're together. But as he opened the door to the room, he realized that someone else had already beaten him to the task._

_The businessman paused in his tracks as a young boy with jet black hair, holding a bouquet of roses, silently walked towards his weeping granddaughter._

_"Why are you crying?" The boy had asked._

_"My mama and my papa..." His seven year old blonde angel couldn't continue, she just sobbed hysterically. Her cheeks were wet with tears, with several scrapes on her perfect white skin and the little pink dress he had given her last Christmas stained with blood. "They won't let me near them... I'm alone here; I'm scared."_

_Kenichi wanted to approach her and tell her that she was not alone. That she still got, him, her gramps. But something inside him stopped himself from making any sign of movement. It was like the forces of the universe were telling him not to interrupt. He shifted on his feet and settled to watch with curiosity._

_"But you're not alone now, are you? I'm here." The young boy stopped in front of her and the young girl looked up. He plucked a single rose, choosing the fairest of the group and held it out to her. "Here, I brought this for my mom, but I guess she won't mind if I give you one. She won't wake up anyway."_

_"Your mama? Is she..." Her young mind, still not grasping the idea of death, couldn't bear to say the word._

_"No, she's just sleeping. The doctors said she's in a coma." The boy stretched out his hands, motioning for her to accept his gift._

_Young Serena wiped her tears with the sleeve of her dress rather clumsily, and took the rose with a sweet but pain-still-evident smile._

_"What's your name?" He asked as he sat next to her, pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe her face dry._

_"Serena."_

_"Your name is as pretty as you. But you look more lovely when you smile." He gave her a grin. "I'm your new friend, Darien."_

_The girl, who was not even aware yet that she is now the only heiress of his company, blushed at the compliment. "Thank you for the flower, Darien." She said, leaning her head innocently on his shoulders. _

_Darien, thirteen at that time and already understood the concept of crushes or perhaps young love, went beet red. "You're welcome. They will probably wilt before Mama sees them anyway."_

_"What happened to her?"_

_For a while, the young boy's face went grim as he plainly stated, "She did that to herself."_

_Serena gasped, "But why?"_

_"Because she loved too much." He replied a bit sternly; then feeling a little uneasy, he pasted a smile on his face and shifted the conversation. "Do you have any other relatives?"_

_"They already called my Grandpa, but papa always said he's busy with work. I don't think he will have time for me."_

_"I'll stay here with you then."_

_"You will?"_

_"Do you want me to leave?"_

_"No!" She exclaimed._

_"I knew you'd say that.."_

_"Do you promise not to leave me here?"_

_"Are you really that scared?"_

_"Mama said I shouldn't be and I tried to be brave but closed spaces really terrifies me. I'm just afraid that nobody will ever find me; that people wouldn't know I was inside. And I'll be alone..."_

_Darien chuckled at her short speech. Taking her small hand clutching the rose in his own, he declared "Little bunny, I promise to be there for you. Always."_

"Mr. Tsukino?" In an instant, the scene before his eyes faded and Kenichi was left staring into nothingness. He had almost forgotten the real reason he was here. "Mr. Tsukino, I'm Dr. Mizuno. I have here the results; shall we proceed to my office?"

"Doctor, I came here for a second opinion. I think I already know what the tests say." The old man stated calmly.

"Cancer can be treated sir, the sooner we begin with the therapy, the bigger your chances."

"I was hoping you'd say that. And earlier, I would have agreed with you. But I think, I've already done everything, and lived my life to the full potential. I do not wish for my lovely granddaughter to remember me as a hairless old man." He chuckled as if declaring acceptance of impending death was something normally laughed at.

Kenichi met the young lad's family at the hospital that same day and Damien Chiba had since then become a business partner, a comrade. He later learned that Darien's mother tried to commit suicide because of her husband's escapades. She was in a coma due to drug overdose but she never woke up since then. Kenichi was there to support the Chibas and he did everything to help Damien set his life straight after Arien Chiba's death. In his mind, he was doing all that to repay young Darien for bringing comfort to his mourning granddaughter and to make sure the boy would be capable of fulfilling the promise he made to Serena. He knew this day would eventually come, that he would have to leave Serena and he didn't want her to be alone.

_Kenji, our angel is already safe in the arms of his prince. I am ready to be with you and your mama. I have fulfilled my promise to you, my son._

Little did Kenichi Tsukino knew, that the other promise made that day, just like the red rose that sealed it, was meant to be filled with thorns.

Thank you for those who followed ,favorite, reviewed this story.


End file.
